


Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Quelques pensées de l'enfance de Gamora
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8  
> Texte basés sur les Gardiens de la Galaxie
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, elle le haïssait. De tout son être. Elle voulait le voir mort, son rêve en morceau, gisant parmi ceux qu'il nommait ses enfants, des fanatiques. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Gamora avait beau avoir grandi, être devenue une guerrière, l'une des plus dangereuses de la galaxie, et être pratiquement imbattable, elle restait la fille adoptive du Titan Fou. Il l'avait accueillie, nourrie, entraînée et endurcie. Il lui avait offert son amour, certes tordu, mais son amour paternel. Elle lui devait tant, et le savait, malgré tous ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises, et qu'il continuerait de commettre jusqu'à la fin de sa croisade.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la retenait de l'égorger dans son sommeil. Non c'était autre chose. Une histoire que sa mère lui avait raconté, avant que tout ne change. Elle ne se rappelait plus des détails, mais juste de la morale. « _Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit»_. Et Thanos était cette main. Et il semblait presque tendre avec elle, même lorsqu'il corrigeait un de ses échec.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette fille.

Avec ses grands yeux noirs tranchant avec sa peau bleue, la petite Nebula était adorable. Très vite, les deux filles devinrent amies et même sœur, avant d'être séparées par Thanos. Il ne cherchait pas leur complicité, juste leur efficacité. Elles étaient là pour se battre. La douleur et l'horreur attendait celle qui échouait.

Gamora voulait être forte. Elle ne voulait pas échouer, et voir la déception dans les yeux de son père. Et elle faisait tout pour taire la culpabilité dans son cœur lorsqu'elle mettait à terre sa sœur.

Mais alors que les années passaient et que le métal remplaçait peu à peu la chaire sur le corps de Nebula, la vielle maxime de son enfance s'effaça de l'esprit de la femme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie.

Son père l'avait façonné pour qu'elle devienne porteuse de mort. Alors, elle serait celle de la mort du Titan Fou.


End file.
